Drizzt Do'Urden
Drizzt Do'Urden is a drow and a great hero in the Forgotten Realms. In every appearance in Baldur's Gate games he wields his trademark scimitars Icingdeath and Twinkle, and wears a Mithral Chain Mail. |allegiance = Neutral |area = Fisherman's Lake |items = |xp_value = 12000 |level = 16 |hit_points = 92 |thac0 = 4 |no_of_attacks = 9/2 |racial_enemy = Hobgoblin |magic = 98 |crushing = 30 |piercing = 30 |missile = 30 |slashing = 30 |s_v_death = 1 |s_v_wand = 3 |s_v_polymorph = 3 |breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 5 |strength = 13 |dexterity = 20 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 17 |wisdom = 17 |charisma = 14 |morale = 19 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = -10 |effective_ac = -10 |creature_code = DRIZZT.cre |effects = Invisibility detection |spells_abilities = *Divine spells: Lv1 – Bless (1), Entangle (1), Armor of Faith (1) Lv2 – Charm Person or Mammal (2), Resist Fire and Cold (1) Lv3 – Dispel Magic (1), Invisibility Purge (1), Cure Medium Wonds (1) *Innate abilities: Charm Animal (8) |weapon_proficiencies = *Scimitar / Wakizashi / Ninjatō‎ (2) *Two-Weapon Style (5) |caption1 = PPE mod portrait }} ''Baldur's Gate'' Location Drizzt can be found fighting off gnolls in Fisherman's Lake (2612, 2142). He asks the player for help in fending them off, though he obviously does not actually need it. Gameplay Tactics for killing Drizzt in BG1: *Get Drizzt's attention (click on him, then stop the party's movement) to make him stop walking. Stand your NPC party members around him in a tight circle, then remove those NPCs from your party. He will be unable to get out from behind the NPCs to attack your main character. Attack him with ranged weapons, or long-reach melee weapons like Spears, Halberds, or Quarter Staves.Baldur's Gate FAQ/Walkthrough for PC by DSimpson - GameFAQs *Put all party members but one on the island. Approach and pull Drizzt towards the shore with a sacrificial sixth companion. Drizzt will attempt unsuccessfully to walk toward your party, and you can kill him with ranged weapons. Note that this will not work if the 'path nodes' setting is much higher than 2000, as Drizzt will be able to find his way around to the island. *Bring a Stealthed Thief in range of Drizz't so the party Cleric (level 5 or better) can target Drizz't with some summoned Skeletons (Animate Dead). Tell the skeletons to attack, and immediately pull the Thief back. Wait some time and the critical hits will eventually kill him. **Will not work in BG:EE, as Drizzt will speak to your party members even if Stealthed, which engages his ability to attack. *Drizzt can be pickpocketed rather than killed, but be careful with saving and reloading if you attempt to steal after all dialogue has been exhausted with him, as he will disappear even after re-loading. The only item that can be taken is Icingdeath. *If the party is evil, you can taunt Drizzt from the start and say you'll help the Gnolls. On occasion, he may ignore the Gnolls completely and only go for your party. If this happens, the Gnolls may surround him and keep him from moving, and Drizzt won't retaliate against them. Leave the Gnolls alive to help kill Drizzt, or put them to sleep to keep them from possibly drawing his attention. Confirmed to work in . Doesn't work on the Nintendo Switch Edition. Drizzt will kill the Gnolls first no matter what. *You can also let the gnolls kill Drizzt. Simply tell him that you will help, and when the fight begins, initiate dialogue repeatedly. The gnolls will only hit on natural 20s, so it will take a while, but you can just stand to the side and laugh. *Use Invisibility and stand at the edge of vision of Drizzt. He won't start conversation since you are invisible, but the gnolls will start attacking him (he just stays still doing nothing). After about 10 minutes you can loot his dead corpse. **Does not work in BG:EE: Drizzt will speak with you even if invisible or stealthed. *Higher level parties may summon a group of minions (e.g. skeletons). Equip your entire party with ranged weapons, and buff heavily and haste before initiating contact. While he's busy dealing with the gnolls and the trash minions, pelt him with arrows. He takes a while to go down, but the wall of weak enemies will keep him away from your party. *Have one character get close enough to see a Gnoll but not enough for Drizzt to see you (turn on auto-pause on enemy detection to make things easier). Doing this will trigger the Gnoll to attack Drizzt, but Drizzt won't fight back. You can make a big circle around Drizzt's location to trigger more Gnolls to make things go quicker, as long as you are careful never to get seen by Drizzt. This will let you get his equipment without losing reputation but you don't get his EXP either. Confirmed to work in . Doesn't work on the Nintendo Switch Edition. Drizzt starts killing the Gnolls out screen. *Have one party member act as a distraction for Drizzt by running in a circle around the party at the edge of missile weapon range. While Drizzt is chasing this party member the rest of the party attacks Drizzt with missile weapons. This is much easier to do if you already have The Paws of the Cheetah to aid in distracting Drizzt. Biography Quotes ''Shadows of Amn'' |allegiance = Neutral |creature_code = C6DRIZZ.cre |thac0 = 4 |xp_value = 12000 |level = 16 |hit_points = 92 |no_of_attacks = 9/2 |racial_enemy = |magic = 98 |crushing = 30 |piercing = 30 |missile = 30 |slashing = 30 |s_v_death = 1 |s_v_wand = 3 |s_v_polymorph = 3 |breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 5 |strength = 13 |dexterity = 20 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 17 |wisdom = 17 |charisma = 14 |morale = 19 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = -10 |effective_ac = -10 |items = *Helmet – Icingdeath *Armor – Mithral Chain Mail *Gloves – Twinkle * Boots – The Paws of the Cheetah (BOOTDRIZ.itm): set movement rate to 120% * Weapon1 – Skull (DRIZZTS.itm): enchantment 5; 1ft; speed 1; -5 THAC0 1d8+5 slashing; +30 slashing (save vs. Death at +4 neg) }} Location An illusion of Drizzt appears in the City of Caverns, created by 2 imps for their riddle game. You will meet him in person during a "random" encounter the first time you move on the world map after escaping from the Underdark. He will be accompanied by his friends from the novels. You can ask him for help against Bodhi. Should you get help from him, he and his friends will be waiting in the north-east corner of the Lower Tombs. The drawback to asking for Drizzt's help is that because he's such a powerful warrior, he can kill Bodhi in seconds, before the party members can touch her - meaning you receive no XP. To solve this issue, you can imprison him before the final fight with Bodhi, when you meet Drizzt again downstairs (you get 12,000 XP for this) and you can release him when you finish the fight. He is a nice guy, very easy going, and you can still be friend like nothing happened. You can even exploit this behavior and imprison/free him as much as you wish to farm XP (just buy Freedom spells in Adventurer Mart). Gameplay Tactics for killing Drizzt in BG2: Fighting Drizzt's Party *A helpful tip if you wish to fight him in SoA is to use the Staff of Domination found in the Mind Flayer section of the Underdark. The staff won't work on Drizzt, regardless of his MR, but you can use it to turn all his companions against him with no save. Cattie Brie is also immune but she's quick to take down. Loot *Even though Drizzt's loot might be tempting in Baldur's Gate 2, players are unable to keep the items long after Drizzt dies. After leaving the Lower Tombs, an NPC will approach you and confinscate all of Drizzt's gear. Attempting to hide the gear in a bag of holding or on a shelf will not help either, as the NPC will return once any dropped items are picked up. If the NPC appears a third time, he will imprison your entire party, ending the game. Exiting to a different area will not stop the NPC from appearing. Quotes Dialogues Bugs *In on Legacy of Bhaal difficulty, he gets +1 to his attacks, making him unable to attack and only cast spell.Bug #25153: Drizzt should attack on Legacy of Bhaal difficulty - BG:EE Public Bugs - Beamdog Gallery drizzt.png References External links * pl:Drizzt Do'Urden Category:Characters from affiliated media